herofandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Hess
Graham Hess is the patriarch of the Hess family and one of the main heroes of the movie Signs. He was played by Mel Gibson, who is also known for his role as Martin Riggs in the Lethal Weapon franchise. We first see Graham when he wakes up in his farmhouse, alone, which means his wife, Coleen died. He lives in Bucks County, PA, which is near Trenton, across the river in New Jersey. Graham does his morning routine. Everything seems uneventful, until screams can be heard from the cornfield. This his bro, Merrill, up. Morgan, their son, could be heard saying, "Dad! Uncle Merrill! Dad!!!!!!" Graham runs around the cornfield. Bo, Graham's daughter, walks through the cornfield trail. She thinks it's a dream, however this was part of the dream she had nights before, turned reality, as it's revealed later. Morgan screams "Dad" from about a couple of feet away. Morgan is in on some damaged crops. Morgan ironically claims "God did it," which I will explain why later. They are in a crop circle, one in a formation involving two more. He then calls someone, to see if they could talk to Lionel Prichard and the Wolvington Bros., who he thinks we just messing around. What Graham nor the family doesn't know, is there are 2 more circles. Whodini, one of their dogs, pees. Graham says they will call Dr. Crawford. Caroline Paski, an officer, comes to the house investigate the crop circles. She first gives a hilarious report that a group of kids were spitting on skateboards. They go to the circle to investigate the circle. Caroline doesn't know what to make of it. She also said that she doesn't know "what kinda machine" can bend cornstalks without breaking them. She also reveals that what seems to have started in the movie's setting - morning, has been going on for a while. Caroline reveals that animals in the county have been acting strange, and some violent. She later says in a creepy foreshadowing, "Nah father, they're more edgy, more alert, it's almost as though they act when they spell a predator around peeing on themselves and everything." In a foreshadowing, he asks Caroline to stop calling him, "Father," this reveals he used to be a Priest, but we don't know why he left his Church. He goes back to the house, where we see that Morgan had to kill Whodini to defend Bo. Later that night, Bo wakes Graham and says, "There's a monster outside my room. Can I have a glass of water?" Bo and Graham share an intimate talk about what Coleen used to say, when, looking out the window, Graham spots a tall figure standing on the roottop of his barn. Alarmed, and thinking it's Lionel Prichard, he wakes Merrill up, and they chase the figure, trying to scare him. However, when the figure manages to jump on the rooftop of the house, they get perplexed. The figure then jumps out and into the cornfield. But they can't make out the identity of the figure. The next morning Caroline comes again to the house to discuss what happened. Graham sees cups of water on Bo's stand. Later on, he is asked if there's a possibility that someone holds a grudge against them. Graham says that no. Bo tells Graham that news is playing on every station. It's revealed that crop circles are appearing everywhere. Not only that, but talk of aliens is revealed. This triggers interest in Morgan's mind. Caroline is weirded out. But Graham doesn't want to believe it. They go into town, on Caroline's advice, and he goes to do errands. Graham runs into a foul-mouthed girl who confesses her fear that it's the end of the world. Back at the pizzeria, they see Ray Reddy, they all stare at him, but we don't know why. It will be revealed. Later on, Graham and the family go back home, when Morgan's baby monitors picks up a signal. We can't tell what it is. Graham dismisses it as pranksters, but Morgan thinks he's caught on to the aliens, in their ship. Graham dismissives it as a hoax. However, we can hear 2 beings talking, but we still don't know what they are yet. Later that need, he goes to feed Isabelle, his other dog, water. But she is barking frantically. We look to the crop and we can hear a noise come from somewhere. Graham decides to investigate. He walks into the cornfield. A noise can be heard in the distance. But Graham is confused as to the source of the noise. He goes to the crop circle. He yells, thinking it's Lionel Pritchard, that they should stop, because their pranks will not get them anywhere with him. He goes back into the crops, when a noise is made towards him, startling him and causing him to drop his flashlight. He stares. When he finally gets his flashlight to work, a leg is spotted, causing him to run away in fear. He goes back home. He reluctantly decides to watch the news. When they turn on the news it's revealed that UFOs were spotted over Mexico City. Graham watches, not knowing what to believe. That same night, Graham and Merrill have a discussion about fate. Graham tells him later on that no God is watching them-they are on their own. He then has a dream about the night Coleen died. We see him driving through the road. We see Caroline, and Caroline says that Ray accidently fell asleep on the well, thus crashing into Coleen and killing her. Graham wakes up and sees the TV has been taken. When he goes to the closet, it's Merrill. Merill then tells them that in the same area where UFOs were spotted, a bird flew there and crashed into something. It's revealed the UFOs can cloak themselves. Graham then looks out his window again, in another iconic shot of the crops. He overhears his kids whisper. Morgan bought a book about extraterrestrials. Graham sees the pages and notices a drawing of a flying saucer the house, with three dead people. They look, frightened. Graham then gets a call from Ray, but is cut off. Graham then drives to Ray. He goes to the house. He then meets Ray. They talk about the night of the accident. Ray apologizes to Graham, and he then drives off. He then goes to pantry, after Ray tells him he found "one of them in there and locked them in." Through Merrill in the next, it's revealed that it's a giant reptilian alien. Graham goes in to find out the identity of the alien that is locked behind the pantry door, which Ray boarded up. We mostly only see the shadow of this alien. Graham tries to talk to the being, still thinking it's just a prankster. He takes a knife to see if he can get an identity on the alien. He fails the first time, when he tries again, the alien's hand comes sliding through the door. Graham is terrified, not knowing what to do. He takes the knife and stabs the hand, causing him and the monster to scream. When he returns, he asks Morgan what would happen if the aliens were indeed hostile. Morgan says that they would probably invade. He also says the two outcomes - that either they will be defeated and will have to comes 100, "maybe thousands of years later," or "they win." Graham asks, "Is this really happening?" Graham then says that he saw the alien at Ray's house. He also says that he had a feeling that it wanted to harm him. So he offers two choice, they can choose to believe the lake is safe, because it has water, or that they can stay and wait it out. After choosing to stay, Graham says that they're going to board up every window and door, if they can't board all the windows, in the house. Graham then goes to the closet to see that UFOs are spotted in 274 cities, and the newscasters think it'll be 400 within the hour. Graham goes to board up the windows. He then asks the family what they want for dinner. Merrill thinks they should make sandwiches, which would have given them more time to board up everything left. But Graham doesn't mind. They have a final dinner, where Graham asks everyone why they aren't eating. Morgan wants to pray but Graham says, "No." Graham then gets told, "I hate you." This enrages Graham, who tries to take all the food, and they breakdown and cry and hug. The baby monitor then makes noise, alerting them the aliens are coming. Graham sees the TV, which has the Emergency Broadcast System, and says, "It's happenening." Upon finishing the boarding, Graham goes upstairs to his bedroom. He looks out his window, but we can't see what he's seeing. Merrills tells Graham to hurry. They go to board the door. And Graham tells Bo a story of what happened when she was born. Then they go downstairs, after boarding everything up. They hear Isabelle barking frantically, but she is silenced by the aliens. The aliens make the first movements around the house. Graham then tells Morgan about his birthstory. They then realize that they forgot about boarding the attic door up. They then retreat into the basement. Graham asks Merill to find something to wedge against the doorknob. The alien tries to use the handle to open the door, but Graham holds it. Thankfully, Merrill finds an axe and they jam the doorknob to prevent the aliens from entering. But Merill breaks the bulb with the axe, causing the room to go pitch black. With the doorknob jammed with the axe, and the family protected, so far, they take the flashlights. But all of a sudden, the aliens don't try to get in, causing him to question why they're doing it. But Graham correctly assumes it's just a distraction. It's revaled a coal chute was used. Upon find it, an alien's hand grabs Morgan, causing Graham and Merrill to rush and hold the vent to repel the alien away. When they finally repel the alien away. Merrill jams the door with pounds of dog food they had for their now-dead dogs. When Morgan has an asthma attack Graham curses God out, but at the same time it's strange. It seems that he is also reconciling with God. Graham, despite his anger towards him, is still strong in his faith, so much that he will reconcile with God even with all that is happening, his son's condition and the loss of faith because of his wife. He then in a prayer tells Morgan to have faith that things will get better. They then sleep, and Graham has his second dream about the accident that killed Coleen. This time, we see that Caroline tells him that Coleen won't live, and that he can still have a few minutes with Coleen cause she's still alive. When they wake up, the radio plays and Merrill says he found some light bulbs. It's reported that aliens have left in a mass evacuation, because something scared them off, which will be revealed later. Merrill then believes in the miracle. But scolds Graham for his lack of faith, which Graham regained the previous night. Checking Morgan's asthma, they have to decide whether to leave or not. They take Morgan's baby monitor to make sure no aliens are there. The cost is clear. They decide to leave the basement. It's reported that people are dancing. It is also reported that, in the Middle East, three cities "found a primitive way to defeat them." When Graham goes to get the TV, an alien gets Morgan. It's no surprise, given that Merrill did warn that the aliens left some of their wounded behind. It's revealed, via a showing of a chopped hand, that it's the same alien from Ray Reddy's pantry, seeking revenge against the family. Graham has a flashback of the night Coleen died, which gives him ammo against the alien. We get to see Coleen say her last words. She tells Graham to tell Morgan that it's OK to be silly. She tells him to tell Bo to listen to her big bro, because he will always take care of her. She tells him to believe, "to see." And tells him to tell his bro to swing away, which is what Graham tells Merrill to do to defeat the alien. Graham tells Merrill to "swing away." Using his instruction, Merrill attacks the alien. Sensing an attack, the alien pours poison, which will prove to fail, and I will explain that in a bit. Merill swings a couple of times until the alien finally gets Bo's tap water poured. This harms the alien, though it's not the water itself. This is what causes the aliens to retreat. Graham goes to give Morgan his shots. Merill beats the alien finally, and pours water killing it. Upon arriving back to the backyard, Graham realizes that Morgan's asthma blocked the alien's poison from getting in, realizing that God allowed Morgan to get this for a reason. Morgan is saved as a result. In one last scene, we see Graham, already returned to the church, dressing up for church. We hear his two kids play in the kitchen. And Graham walks to leave for church. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Parents Category:Patriots Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Priests Category:Paranoid Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Big Good Category:Pessimists Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good